Greyson Peterson
Greyson Peterson is a former member of the Gourmet Yakuza. He was constantly experimented on by his father when he learned his son didn't inherit his Gourmet Cells. Greyson now wanders the Human World looking for trouble and helping the needy. His knack for helping those in need and his need to wander earned him the title "Gourmet Nomad". Appearance Although Greyson is a bit short for his age, his slightly more buff build make up for his height. He has long blonde hair tied in the back by a braid, golden eyes and light Caucasian skin. His attire consists of mainly a black jacket with silver and white lining, black silk pants and black leather shoes with crimson soles. On his right arm is a grey/silver gauntlet which actually pierces his skin with very thin, almost hypodermic, spikes. The gauntlet extends from his fingers, all the way to his shoulder. Personality Greyson, for the most part, has a care-free and upbeat personality to him. He is always willing to help somebody with their problems, whether it's his friends or just some random stranger. He can, however, be a bit stubborn. This is especially present when he's trying to help someone or is busy fighting a target that won't go down. He loves being right and will do everything in his power to prove his point. When he's proven wrong, he often laments, and later tries reconfiguring his logic. History Greyson was an only child who lived with his father. His father was more of a doctor to his son than a father due to the fact he was always conducting tests and experiments on his sons body. Often, Greyson never knew if his father loved him or not. On the one hand, he was spending time with his father; on the other, he treated Greyson as more of a commodity than his kin. For some reason, however, Greyson didn't seem to mind. His father was working under the Gourmet Yakuza's watch, and Greyson lived in constant fear of being taken away from him every day. When he was 7, he woke up to see his father had vanished. Whether it was by the Yakuza or by his own choice, remains a mystery. The Yakuza took Greyson in and trained him as a fighter as opposed to a science experiment. He met Minaru Montag and Tsubasa Bethune there, and the three formed their own little triad. By the time Greyson was 14, He wanted to escape the Yakuza's clutch to see the real world, maybe search for rare ingredients and create a Full Course Menu of Life. The Yakuza were not pleased, but decided to let him go. Along the way he helped many people and met many friends including Jared Bombermann, his Combo: Niku Arata, and Jacob Schadenfreude. Full Course Menu of Life * Hors d'Oeuvre - An almost party platter consisting of the four types of dips: tzaziki, red pepper, hummus, and spinach dip, available from the Quatro Dip Durian and assorted small vegetables and crackers. * Soup - * Fish - * Meat - The breasts of the Trumpeting Devil, baked in a blended flour made of Princess Straw Grain, Taste Salt, Scarlet Pepper, Seasoned Algae, Ground Garlips, and Butterspice * Main Course - The meat of the Possessortaur sliced into a thick New York Strip Steak. The meat is marinated in a special sauce incorporating Seven Flavour Herbs and Sesame Chestnut mixed with Jerry Soy Sauce, then seasoned with Geminorum Pollux. He liked the steak grilled over the hot lava until it's medium rare. * Salad - * Dessert - * Drink - A fruit punch blended with different fruits found in and around the Autumn Mountain Range. Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Greyson's father was born with Gourmet Cells, however, he did not pass them on to his son. During Greyson's childhood, he was given injections of his father's cells which gave him his own Gourmet Cells. Carbon Manipulation The spikes on Greyson's gauntlet enter his body where he can access the carbon in the metal of the gauntlet.The cells in his blood take the carbon from the metal, and the blood and cells take the carbon throughout Greyson body through the blood vessels. Afterwards, he can access carbon at any point in his body. The cells can then be used to amplify the nature of carbon and be used in combat either offensively, defensively, or supplementary. Greyson can also acquire carbon in smaller burst by allowing the cells in his body to break down carbon dioxide or monoxide in the air. Any carbon that isn't used is expelled through exhalation as extra carbon dioxide. The reason Greyson prefers to live in larger cities is because of the larger expulsion of carbon monoxide where he can obtain extra fuel for his abilities. On the downside, if Greyson has been taking too much carbon mono/dioxide into his lungs, he could end up poisoning himself. He may see, hear or feel things that aren't there, and it could damage his nervous system. If he takes too much carbon from his own body he may also wind up killing himself. Since humans and most other lifeforms bodies are carbon-based, if Greyson uses too much of it, his body structure would deteriorate and self-destruct. Techniques * Basic Techniques '- Simple techniques that Greyson performs either in or out of combat. ** '''Harden '- Greyson can harden the bones in his body, making them stronger and more durable. Additionally, he can also harden his skin by increasing the input of carbon in the carbohydrates, lipids, proteins and nucleic acids in his skin. This does mean his body takes in more hydrogen and oxygen, which he usually attains through breathing regular air. ** '''Soften - A resting state where Greyson's bones/skin return to normal hardness. * Offensive Techniques - ** Carbon Wolf Fang '-' ''' ** '''Carbon Hydra - * Defensive Techniques '''- * '''Supplementary Techniques - Physical Abilities * High Intelligence '''- Greyson has incredible insight in various different fields. Greyson gained a vast knowledge from his father's books, of which he read when he wasn't home. He can identify any beast or ingredient without hesitation, how to capture them, cook them, any behavioral issues beasts may have, even the anatomy. He is also highly educated in chemistry, human behaviour, world history and a variety of fighting styles. * Trivia * Greyson's appearance is based on '''Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist and FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. * His Gourmet Cells were approved by Lee. Category:Human Category:Bishokuya Category:Bishokuyas Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Former Yakuza Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer